1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graph creation apparatus and method, for creating graphs from data in table form.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, when displaying or printing a graph from table data as listed, the graph was created for the entire scope or designated scope of the table.
However, in such conventional instance, when a great number of graphic object data were provided, the graph created would be indiscriminating. For example, some problems arose in that in a polygonal line graph, the lines would become indistinguishable because if their number; and the number of divisions in a circular graph, or the number of bars in a bar graph would become too great to distinguish the hatching pattern for discriminating data.
Conventionally, in such a case, the operator would use repetitively attempted the trial and error of changing the graphic object scope by referring to the output result to obtain a proper graph.